


In the Middle of the Night

by StregataDalloStregatto



Series: Demetra's Ballad [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plus Size Inquisitor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they can't sleep, they make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Dragon Age stuff and fantasy things, here there is
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com/) .

 

 

“You… you don’t have to…” he stutters, panting, _wanting_ , but not daring to hope she’ll do. She doesn’t have to, he doesn’t want she thinks that it’s necessary…

Demetra kissed his navel, pressing her tongue against his overheated skin “Let me do this, Cullen.”.

He shudders, grabbing the delicate sheets, and nodds once, _twice_ , too quickly.

The Inquisitor kisses her way along him, pushing her lips at the base of his manhood and down, down, down.

A low, loudly moan escapes from his throat when the Commander feels her lips sucking gently the tip of his throbbing cock and he can swear she’s smiling, satisfied

She is good - _too good_ \- and Cullen’s back arches against his will and he fights valiantly the instinct to grab her impossibly long hair and fuck her mouth.

He doesn’t want to hurt her, _he doesn’t want_.

She’s gentle and delicate, working him until he’s almost on the verge to come, when his control snaps and he pushes her away from him.

“Sorry, did… did I…?”

“Don’t.” his voice, strangled from his need, is harsher than he has intended “I just… I just want to come inside you. Please.” he adds, searching for her.

She straddles him, without hesitation, grabbing and aligning his erection “Of course.” she whispers, lowering her soft body to kiss him passionately. _Maker’s breath_ , he can sense her entrancing heat calling for him and he answers, with a smooth thrust of his hips, swallowing in his own mouth her delighted gasp.

When he starts to move inside her, slowly, _deeply_ , she pushed her fingers against his chest, arching herself and tossing her head back.

Cullen grunts pleased, when her hair caresses his thighs, rippling against his oversensitive skin under the moonlight.

Demetra’s needy moans are quiet and he grabs her hips, quickening slightly their rhythm. He doesn’t allow the hot and pulsating sensation inside him to run free in his veins.

 _She first_ , she who murmurs uncomprensible words full of passion and want and love in the secret hours of the night, just for him to hear.

She who is not scare by his nightmares and soothes him with caresses and gently words, anchoring him to the only reality that matters.

She who is fun and a little shy and so damn beautiful and his - _that’s something bigger than a miracle_.

Her hands cover his “Harder.”. Cullen knows what Demetra is trying to say, because that are the same words he breathed on her lips the first times they were intimate.

_Don’t be afraid. You’re perfect. I want all of you. I love you._

His fingers sink in her rolling flesh and he thrusts fiercely in her, gently forcing the woman to kiss him again, breaths mingled, whimpers and moans which dance in the air and when Demetra comes, spasming around him, his name is everywhere “Cullen, Cullen, Cullen.”.

There it is his Anchor, his sacred Chant, the sound stronger than the cursed song.

Cullen presses hard his face against the crook of her neck, growling when he allows himself to follow her and his vision goes black for the relief.

She rests sprawled on him, breathing heavily. For some blessed minutes, they fluctuate in the aftermath of their shared passion. He’s strocking gently her back, his fingers dancing on her spine, up and down.

“Sorry,” she murmurs “I’m crashing you.”.

He encircles her torso with his arms, still firmly nestled in her core “You aren’t. Stay here.”.

“I always do.” she giggles wearily, yawing and curling better in his embrace.

Cullen sighs “I’m the one who has to say sorry, anyway. I didn’t want to wake you just because I was… uh… my body decided to…”

“Cullen.” her voice is tenderly exasperated and she bites playfully his neck, making him trembling slightly and laughing breathlessly “I wish I could be awoken more often for this type of reason.”.

He grins, pinching her ample bottom and making _her_ laughing, this time “Be careful, Inquisitor, I just might take you up on it.”

“I really hope so.” she smiles, tucking her head under his chin “Try to sleep a little, love.”

“I love you.”.

His whispered words kiss her skin when she falls asleep again and even if he isn’t sure the sleep will come back soon, Cullen is happy.

And he holds her a little tighter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time! Every kudos make me happy, every comment make my double happy!


End file.
